A Family Business
by Ambrosia Ryan
Summary: Michael and the gang are trying stop some weapons dealing out of the Miamai port.  Every lead they are given turns into a dead end.  All the answers might lie with Jesse's new mysterious neighbor whom he's falling for.  First story. Please R&R. Thx!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Burn Notice or it's charactors

I just want to thank my friend for encouraging me to write and not letting me give up thank you Priss_hanyo!

_She was scared and running but she couldn't get away he had 'found' her. She was trapped no where to hide or go as he reached forward to clasp his hands around her neck cutting off her air. She was starting to see black spots as she tried to grab- _Samantha shot awake panting heavily searching her room for him as she gulped in air. It had felt so real. Was she not safe in her new home, a new state for that matter. 'I have to be.' Nobody knew where she had went. She calmed down her racing heart and took another deep breath. 'It was just a nightmare.' she said as she laid back down.

Samantha had a secret to hide her past something she would never ever share with anyone not even her daughter. Although her daughter was to young to worry about such matters.

She looked over to see what time it was and realize it was time to start her day it was already seven in the morning and she had to get breakfast on the table for her daughter, Chloe.

She lazily got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror on the wall of her room noting the traces of bruises still on her. as she walked out of room and down the hall to peek in on her daughter, who was luckily still asleep. She quietly made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast.

She was starting a new life for her and her daughter in a new state, Florida. She was done with men, they brought nothing but heartache and pain. It was a new start to life but with out the complications.

She quietly started to pull out the frying pans and food to prepare for breakfast. Preparing to turn on the stove-

Knock. Knock. Knock.

She jumped dropping the pan that she was about to place on the stove her heart racing as the pot clattered to the floor. She froze listening for her daughter to be awake. Hearing nothing she slowly, warily approached the door afraid of what might be on the other side. 'Had they found her?'

She double checks the chain link to make sure its in place before very slowly opening the door peeking through her heart racing for the nightmare to begin. But instead she catches her breath and her heart skips a beat.

Standing at her door was a man. But not just any man a hot man that exuded sexiness. His shirt did nothing to hide his well-toned abs underneath. A slight blush slowly making its way on her face. 'Nice' she purred in her head. 'Wait!' down girl remember the swearing off men thing!

"U-um, Can I help you?" she slowly asked as he smiled back at her.

Jesse wasn't prepared when a pair of startling deep blue eyes peered back at him.

"Hi. I'm Jesse" he said as he watch her slowly smile back at him. "I just wanted to introduce myself since I'm your neighbor."

"Oh- o-kay. Nice to meet you too."

"Alright, well if there is anything you need I'm right next door apartment 203."

"Thank's" she smiled. She waved at him as he waved back walking back to his door.

She closed her door and pressed her back against it thinking thoughtfully about what just happened. 'Well, at least people seem friendly.' As she pushed herself off the door heading to the kitchen to go prepare breakfast.

Jesse slowly made his way back to his door thinking about the new girl. 'Wait!' I never got her name! Well, at least that gave him a good reason why to knock on her door again tomorrow he smiled to himself at his well thought of plan.

He made his way back into his apartment. He had to meet up with his friends at the bar on the Miami strip. He couldn't wait to tell the guys about the new chick that moved in next door.

He quickly made his way to his bedroom. Grabbing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. It was his day off after all and he didn't have to put on the ole suit. Doing a quick check in the mirror, he grabbed his glasses and car keys and made his way out of the apartment to his porche.

This day was turning out to be a great day for him.

~X~

At the bar Jesse met up with Michael and Sam, who were already at the bar on their second Mojito and beer. Those guys never wasted anytime especially Sam.

It was a constant battle with Sam to get him to admit that he needed help. Him and his crazy right hand that had a affinity to rub women bottoms but for some reason that worked for the crazy bastard. 'No, really it did.'

Sam already had one eyeing him from across the bar. Your wondering about now how I know that well I work for the CIA and its my job to be aware of my surroundings. Before we leave this joint she'll be sauntering over to him and he'll be walking out with her on his arm, one hand grabbing her butt. 'How does he do it?'

Jesse made his way to the bar smiling at them as he pulled out a stool to sit on.

"So what's going on?" he asked eyeing both of them.

"Not much." said Sam eyeing the girl that was across the bar that had been eyeing him.

"Actually there's a rumor going around that there's a new player in town. We've had reports coming in from some of the covert's." he mumbled slowly looking around to make sure no one was to close.

"Do we know what they deal in?" asked Jesse.

"No. Still working on it but apparently they are a force to be reckoned with." replied Sam.

"So, a new player in town and it has the other's nervous." said Jesse arching an eyebrow.

"Yup, that pretty much sums up all that we know." Michael said while taking a sip of his beer.

"Great, we've got our work cut out for us." sighed Jesse.

Sam had since tune out the conversation not worring about what was being discussed he could be filled in later. What he wanted to do was tap that ass eyeing him from across the room. She was sizzling and he didn't mind the fake boobs he loved them curvy and her round luscious ass screamed for him to grab it.

He held out a hand and beckon her with his index finger. She slowly made her way across the room. He watched her approach and politely got up from his stool, put a $10 bill down on the bar.

" Excuse me boys, but I'll have to catch up with you later. " Sam stated as he was already halfway out of the bar with that blond on his arm.

please read and review... I need motivation for Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Burn Notice or it's charactors **

It had been about a week since Jesse had seen his new neighbor and he was anxious to know here name. How could he forgotten to get her name that day at the door? And now he was so busy with work that he didn't even see her.

He sighed, rubbing his hand on his check as he thought about how tired he was. He had been pulling some crazy hours with work recently so he had no idea of her comings and goings from the apartment.

His case load was on overload and he couldn't wait for his much needed vacation from the office. They finally had some intel on a new weapons dealer in the area running them from Cuba, but he and Mike weren't able to get all the intel they needed so Fi was suppose to get with her contacts and get back to them.

Now it was just that game of waiting, a lot of waiting, waiting for Fi to come through . Waiting….. Jesse's mind was tired of the waiting because it seemed to trail off to those deep blue eyes he couldn't get out of his mind. They were so piercing from the other side of that door it was like he could see her soul. Her eyes told a story and he wanted more.

He stretched slowly looking up from the magazine he'd been paging through while waiting for his laundry to dry when he caught a pair of deep blue eyes staring at him from behind a laundry machine, only there were two sets now. One belonging to the woman he had introduced himself too and the other set belonged to a little girl. They had identical eyes. His mysterious neighbor had a daughter.

" Hi again." Jesse said as he straighten up in his chair he had been slouching in.

" Hello" Samantha said with a smile

There was just something about Jesse she couldn't shake. He was beautiful, strong and confident. Then again so was her husband. He was quite the catch in Boston, all the women were after him. He probably hadn't even noticed that she was gone yet with his mistress keeping him company most of the days and not to mention keeping tabs on his 'employee's'. Gosh it felt so good not to be under his thumb anymore.

" So I never caught your name when we spoke last?" Jesse mentioned as he moved closer to her and the little girl.

" Oh, right…. I'm sorry, it's Samantha." she replied " and this is my daughter Chloe." she put her hand on top of Chloe's blond hair giving it a tousle.

" Samantha... it's nice to meet you." Jesse was very excited to finally learn her name. Samantha suited her. Now standing next to her she had a small body frame and wasn't very tall as he remember her but then again she was half way behind a door.

"How old are you Chloe?" Jesse stooped down to the girls level to talk.

" I three" Chloe replied without looking up from her coloring book that she had gone back to.

Jesse tilted his head up making eye contact with Samantha to confirm if the age given was correct.

" Yes your almost 3 Chl, not quite yet." Samantha corrected her daughter.

" She is just wishing her little life away" Jesse stated as he slowly stood up not breaking eye contact. "So is there a last name that goes with Samantha?"

" Just Samantha." she quickly replied back. " Well we are going to need to get going now it looks like out dryer is done. Come on Chloe lets go." she turns around prepare to walk away when-

" I'm sorry if I'm being too personal." Jesse quickly responded " please don't leave on my account of asking your last name, I'm sorry," He stepped forward and barely touches her when she spins around throwing her hands up in a defensive stance.

Ring…Ring….Ring…..

Jesse's phone had just went off and he knew it was an important call as he pulled it out of his pocket glancing at the screen; it was Mike. This call couldn't wait, Fi must have gotten the info they needed to do some back ground checks. 'Ugh… perfect timing.' he grumbled to himself.

"Ya Mike, what's up?" Jesse says as he puts the phone to his ear.

He's barely registering what make Michael is saying, his focus currently being on Samantha; watching her quickly collect her things and hurring Chloe up the steps out of the laundry room. 'What the hell just happen!' he thought. Did I spook her, I only touched her arm? And barely at that.

" Mike, let me get my laundry out of the dryer and I'll head over to your moms" effectively cutting off Michael. He slowly pulls the phone away from his ear, still in shock as to what happened.

He can't follow her, that would only spook her more. She has a story, something has happened and it makes him want to get closer to her even more. But why? He hardly knows the girl.

But yet he was determine to know more about her and in the process hopefully get closer.

How, was the question. He was physically attracted to her there was no doubt about that. There was no way he was turning back now; he couldn't stay away.

He quickly collected his laundry and put it in the basket. He had to get over to Maddie's house to meet up with Mike and Fi. It was probably going to be a long night, this case was going to consume his time for sure. The only thing he did hear in that phone call was something about the McLarin's brothers being in town and it was their weapon shipments being run through the Miami port.


End file.
